Gamer Girl: The Way It Should Have Been
by Kotep
Summary: Girl wants boy, girl can't get boy. Girl gets crush on gaming avatar, turns out avatar was the boy in the first place. Not too suspenseful, right? This story takes that formula and kicks it in the shins.


'You can sort items on your Quickbar by dragging and dropping them!'

The little blurbs on the loading screens had become both trite and charming in a way, like a parent's 'I love you!' every day before school. Of course, she was lucky to get 'bye' from anyone but her grandma. School...ugh, that was a nightmare. Everyone in their cliques, all happy without her around. There was nothing for Maddie here.

Except Chad. Star of the football team and alpha male of the school. He always had that bitch Brittany around, though, like the two of them were joined at the tongue. God, did she want Chad for herself, but there was no way a girl like her could get him. It would take years of social maneuvering to even get at chance at talking to him. He was probably a jerk anyway, but teenage hormones didn't leave room for common sense.

SirLeo: Are you ready?

SirLeo: You there?

Maddie shook herself out of her thoughts about school, sinking back into the digitized bliss that was Fields of Fantasy. Allora, her high elf witch, turned to face the human paladin.

Allora: Sorry, I spaced out! I'm back.

SirLeo: No problem. Come on, let's hit that next quest.

The two characters set off, running at a rather leisurely pace across the gameworld. SirLeo was, well, her other crush. She'd never seen him, but he was always charming and kind to her, and he'd helped her all the way from level 1 to level 20. If there was anyone who could compete with Chad, it was him. Maybe she had a problem, always getting wrapped up in guys she could never get. Maybe she was subconsciously afraid of failure. Maybe she needed to get out more.

Allora: So what had you running off so early last night?

SirLeo: Oh yeah, sorry about that. Had to do some studying for English, dumb class.

Maddie paused for a moment. There had been a test in English class today...but no...

Allora: This might seem weird, but...do you live in Farmingdale?

SirLeo: …yeah I do. Why?

Allora: Well, I just thought we could meet up sometime.

SirLeo: Really? Well okay, any time is fine.

It was all Maddie could do to keep herself from spamming the chatbox with every 'happy' emoticon she knew. Not only would she get to meet SirLeo, but she would even have a friend here, where her best friend so far was the freshman on her bus that would sit next to her and talk about how 'bullshit' the topic of the day was.

Allora: The coffee shop near school?

SirLeo: Sounds cool. Is 3:30 tomorrow good?

Allora: Yeah, sure!

The rest of the afternoon was a blur, and the next day, school couldn't get out fast enough. She couldn't wait to meet the person she'd become so close to over the months. Part of her, the reasonable part, was telling her to not get her hopes up, to be careful, but the part that made her want to be boyfriends with guys she could never even touch was pushing her toward the coffee shop.

Maddie came through the door of the coffee shop at 3:28, pushing open the door and curiously peering around, wondering who she would find waiting for her. There were a few elderly people with newspapers, tiredly reading, and a few college-age people in one corner, debating whose band was the most obscure.

She looked around once more, her heart pounding. She saw someone sitting at one of the smaller tables, alone. Was that him? She walked up toward them, a huge grin on her face. Their head lifted, and the corners of Maddie's mouth dropped faster than loot from a level 15 mark.

"Brittany!?" Maddie said, not bothering to hide the resentment in her voice.

"Zip it! Sit down and don't make a scene!" she hissed under her breath, hiding behind a grey hoodie one or two sizes too large for her.

"This is a prank, right? Tell me it's a prank," Maddie said, her voice deadpan but wavering, while she held back tears. She didn't know what to feel, but out of everything churning in her gut, there was only a tiny shred of anything happy.

Brittany leaned closer, speaking so softly that Maddie had to lean closer just to hear. "Look, you don't have a social image to keep up, but I'm supposed to be up to my eyeballs in gossip magazines. If people find out about me playing video games, and…and _roleplaying_, I'd never hear the end of it at school or at home. You don't know what it's like living with three sisters who couldn't tell a game controller from a vibrator."

Maddie snorted softly at the image she got from that phrase. As she talked with Brittany, that bit of happiness down in her gut began to grow. Soon enough, she was as happy as she'd been all day in school, when her anticipation had been at its peak.

"Tell you what," Brittany said, sitting up a little. "I'll come over to your house tomorrow, and we can have a sleepover. None of that stupid girly shit. You and me, playing anything you've got. Agreed?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure," Maddie said, smiling at her and shaking her hand. A chill ran along her spine as she did. "Uh, one other thing…about Chad?" she asked curiously, not having the tact to bring it up more sensitively.

"I got the big moron to think that I'm religious enough to take a vow of chastity. It's like having a big dog that makes really stupid jokes," Brittany told her, chuckling softly.

School was irrelevant on Friday, and strangely enough, so was Chad. Sure, he was hot and everything, but she knew that even his girlfriend didn't like him. And somehow, she wasn't too interested in him anymore.

Brittany took her bus home, then came to Maddie's house in her car. Maddie was waiting by the door with chips and soda. The afternoon started off with some fighting games, where Brittany got to show off, and then they switched to shooters, where Maddie completely trounced her new friend. Any animosity left over was forgotten when the pizza came, and once everything went dark, Maddie popped in a horror game.

Maddie's eyes were glued to the screen, her throat dry as one of the more terrifying cutscenes ended. She felt something move against her arm and nearly smacked Brittany in the face with her controller. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Maddie's upper arm, and a look of fright on her face.

"What? That was really freaky!" she said, blushing a little as she loosened her arms. Strangely enough, Maddie didn't really mind having her newfound friend so close.

"You can stay there," Maddie said, gently pulling Brittany back against her side.

"Oh, really?" Brittany cooed, a soft grin running across her face. She leaned closer, putting her arms around Maddie's waist and giving her a gentle squeeze. Maddie shuddered, surprised at the physical contact.

"Brittany, I've been—I've been thinking about things and I just…well, I wanted to—to know, not that you'll have to say yes or we can't be friends because I really do like you as a friend but I just wanted to ask if—"

Her rambling was cut off by a light kiss from the cheerleader's soft lips. They both pulled back, and shared a soft smile that finished the question and gave Maddie her answer.

The game forgotten, the controller knocked off the arm of the couch, the two girls fell back onto the cushions, with Maddie on top. Overwhelmed with sudden emotion, they slipped into another kiss, deeper and warmer.

"Your mom?" Brittany asked, taking quick, deep breaths as they pulled away.

"Out 'till Sunday with Grandma," Maddie said, a carefree laugh spilling from her mouth as the two of them quickly wiggled out of their clothes.

Maddie was amazed by Brittany's skill, letting out soft moans as the girl's delicate hands moved over her tender body. She arched her back, gasping softly as she felt the girl's fingers slide between her legs. Nobody but her had ever felt her soft mound, and the sensation was mind-blowing.

Unsure but willing to learn, she began to caress Brittany in return, enjoying the cheerleader's smooth skin and supple curves. Hesitantly, she tried to return the pleasure, mimicking the motions Brittany had made, and rewarded with a warm moan from her new lover.

The two eased into an eager rhythm, their bodies gently bucking as each pleasured the other. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, held together for mere moments before their need grew too strong, and they resumed their gentle motions.

Before too long, Maddie was growing vocal, gasping and letting out loud moans, her cheeks flushed bright red. Brittany grinned, gently nipping at the girl's neck. She moved her fingers skillfully, knowing just where to thrust and grind.

Maddie cried out, her body arched and eyes nearly rolling back into her head as she climaxed. Her body quivering, feeling like she would collapse, she grit her teeth and pumped her fingers quickly into her lover.

Brittany had begun to chuckle, but the laughs soon became moans, and then an eager cry as Maddie pushed her lover over the edge. Basking in the afterglow, warm and satisfied lying on top of the girl that she now knew she loved, Maddie let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

Even if this had to stay a secret for the sake of Brittany's social life, it wouldn't matter. She had something to hold onto now, something to make living here worth it. She had a friend, a lover, and someone to trash her in Versus. She wouldn't need anything else to be happy.

"Come on, is that all you've got in you?" Brittany cooed playfully. Oh, it was going to be a long night...


End file.
